


Good Morning

by KryptoKin



Series: Barbara and Linda BFF [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Supergirl
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKin/pseuds/KryptoKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning in the life of Barbara Gordon. Featuring the guest appearance of our one and only Linda Lee-Danvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a precursor to the Good Night fic, but it can also be read as a stand alone.

_"Barbara… Barbara… Babs, wake-up.”_  

Barbara Gordon’s green eyes flutter open to meet a pair of cerulean blue eyes smiling at her. “Hi sleepy-head how are you this morning?”

Barbara rubs her face and tries to sit up. As she shifts, she realizes her clothes from last night were replaced with a pair of pajamas. “Did you change my clothes?”

Her best friend, Linda Lee-Danvers, hands her a cup of coffee when she gets situated. “You looked uncomfortable. I figured putting you in your PJ’s might help you sleep better. Did it?” Barbara tries to remember how she slept.

“I didn’t dream, so I guess so.” Linda smiles and reaches over to the night stand to hand Barbara her glasses. She takes them and slips them onto her face. “How did you sleep?”

Linda rolls her eyes and reaches down to the ground. “You don’t wanna know,” she says while bringing a tray of food up and onto the bed.

“What did you do?” Linda laughs and slides onto the bed more, so she’s sitting parallel with Barbara.

“Remember when I said I’ve been floating in my sleep?” Barbara gives a nod then takes a big bite of pancakes and moans in appreciation before she continues eating. “Well, it happened again. My head went into the wall above your TV, didn’t even wake-up when it happened. But don’t worry about it. I’ll fix it later.” Barbara gives another nod then hands Linda the bacon on her plate. She forgot to mention her doctor recommended keeping away from pork for health reasons.

 Linda takes the strip and rips off a piece from it to pop it in her mouth. The two sit in comfortable silence until Barbara finishes her breakfast. As soon as the plate is cleared, Linda takes the tray and sets it back on the ground. While she does this, Barbara looks her friend over; her glasses are off and her hair is its original golden-blonde. “Linda, do you prefer being called by your Kryptonian name or your human name?” Linda sits up and gives her an odd stare.

“Haven’t we had this conversation?”

“We have, but you said you didn’t care either way. I simply want to know how you feel about me calling you Linda in private.”

Linda frowns. “Where is this coming from?”

“Just answer the question.”

Linda runs her left hand through her hair. “Even though I have two different names, I’m still me, Babs. But if you want me to clarify things, I like being called Linda when I’m hanging out. And even though Kara is my real name, it’s more suitable to call me that when we’re in our uniforms. But I still don’t see where this is coming from.”

“Last night.”

Linda’s brow scrunches up. “What about it?”

“I was with Dick and we ended up getting on the topic of you. He brought up the point he only calls you Linda when you’re in that mind-set. You know what I mean?” Linda nods and reaches out to run her fingers gently through Barbara’s hair.

“I see, and you believe that means Dick and I are closer somehow?”

“I just wanted to hear your thoughts on it.”

“Babs, I don’t care what I’m called, as long as it’s nothing mean.” Barbara smiles and grabs the hand that’s running through her hair.

“Okay. Now, are you going to help me out of bed or what?” Linda rolls her eyes then kisses the top of Barbara’s head. She slips off the bed and pads across the hardwood floor and pulls out a green wheelchair. “I want the blue one today.” Linda lets out an exaggerated sigh then pulls out the blue wheelchair after putting the green one back. She unfolds it and rolls it over to Barbara. “Don’t forget to lock it. I don’t wanna slide out of bed and onto the floor.”

“We’re being extremely bossy this morning.” Barbara sticks out her tongue before reaching above her for the pull-up bar she uses to get out of bed; Linda pulls back the sheets since Barbara forgot to do so herself. “I swear, ever since I started helping you here and there, you’ve been a space-case.”

“Shut it,” was all Barbara could get out while concentrating on moving along the bar and setting herself in her chair.

“I still don’t get why you had this bar installed. You never needed it before.”

“I like it. It gives me an extra workout in the morning.” Barbara settles in the chair then unlocks it. Linda follows right behind her with tray in hand as she wheels her way to the bathroom. They part ways after that with Linda going towards the kitchen to wash this morning’s dishes. Barbara turns on the shower knob and undresses.

As she pulls herself into the shower, she thinks over the people who have helped her over the years. Linda, Bruce, Dinah, Dick, Tim, her father, Ted her physical therapist, and so many others. Though she is capable of living on her own and taking care of herself, she still feels like she’s relying on them. But above it all, she misses soaring through the sky. She misses kicking bad guys in the face and sparring with Dinah. She misses her legs.

Barbara has heard it all, the “it gets better” lines, the “eventually you’ll get used to it,” and her favorite, “maybe you’ll get the use of them back.” That final line had always been a ray of hope for her, but that one eventually became another part of the background noise.

“Babs, you okay? You’ve been in there for over an hour.”

“I’m fine Linda.” She hadn’t realized she’d been in the shower for so long. “I got lost in thought.”

“Okay. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You could have X-rayed the bathroom.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Barbara laughs then looks down at her feet; her toes look like pinkish prunes. “I was asking more about your emotional standing than your physical one.” Leave it to Linda to say something sweet and nerdy at the same time.

“How about I get out first? We’ll talk about my emotional well-being later, okay?”

“Mkay.” Barbara listens for the retreating footsteps of Linda but there’s nothing but silence on the other side of the door. She sighs and turns off the water. After drying off and doing her best to wrap her body with the towel, she opens the door to find Linda sitting on the floor with her back against the opposite wall.  “So, you ready to talk now?” Barbara throws her dirty clothes in Linda’s face and wheels herself to the bedroom. “Was that a no?” Barbara closes the door to her bedroom and heads over to her closet to pick her outfit for the day. Linda walks in and plops on the bed.

Though Barbara doesn’t care if Linda is in the same room while she dresses, Linda does. But just enough so, that when she lies on the bed she covers her eyes with one of Barbara’s pillows. Linda has always been a conservative person when it comes to the way she lives. According to her cousin, Superman, it’s more of a living in Kansas thing than a Kryptonian thing. Yet, it’s completely and totally Linda. It takes a while for Barbara to get dressed but when she finishes, she goes over to Linda and tugs on her big toe. With the lack of reaction from the blonde, she’s either asleep or faking it.

“Linda… oh, Linda.” Barbara pouts when Linda doesn’t move. She wheels from the end of the bed to Linda’s right and pokes her in the side, but the blonde hero still doesn’t wake. She might as well use a gun or a Taser it she wants to get a reaction out of her friend. Barbara goes to grab her Taser when she finds herself on the bed in the supine position with Linda straddling her and grinning down at her.

“Gotcha,” says Linda like a parent who just found their child during a game of hide-n-go-seek

“You’re a jerk.”

“I know.” Linda relaxes and sits on Barbara’s thighs. This was a game they would play when Barbara was still Batgirl. It used to be the other way around; Barbara used to pretend she was knocked out after a kick or throw from Linda. But after one specific session, Barbara decided it was time to end the game.

 

_**Flashback**_

_Supergirl threw Batgirl over her shoulder with more force than intended. Batgirl landed on the ground with a thud but didn’t get up soon after. In a panic, Supergirl rushed over to see if her young friend was still alive; she forgot to use X-ray vision or super-hearing for confirmation._

_“Batgirl.” She shook her. “Batgirl.” She did it again. “Babs?” Tears formed in the eyes of the blonde superhero from fear of accidentally killing her new friend. As the silent tears turned into quiet sobs, Batgirl sat up and yelled:_

_“Surprise!” That caused the young Supergirl to cry a harder. “Oh my gosh, Kara, what’s wrong?”_

_“I-I thought you were dead. I was in a panic a-and thought I had killed you.” Though Kara wasn’t in a full-out cry, the tears falling rapidly down her cheeks were enough for the red-head to pull her into a tight hug._

_“I’m so sorry Kara, I’m so sorry.”_

_**End Flashback**_

 

After that day, Barbara vowed to never put her best friend through something like that again. But unlike all those years ago, this situation is a tad different.

“This is _so_ not fair, you know I can’t flip you over,” says Barbara with a fold of her arms.

“What about that freakish upper-body strength you’ve gained? I’m sure you can do something with that.” Barbara punches Linda in the shoulder which makes her feign being in pain. “See, now you’ve hurt me. I think I need to make sure you didn’t destroy my shoulder.” Linda gets off of Barbara while Barbara rolls her eyes again; no matter what, she would never tire of her best-friends antics.

Linda helps Barbara out of the bed and places her in the wheelchair. And though Barbara protests, it doesn’t stop Linda from pushing her out of the bedroom and to the living room.

“I think we should go for a walk-slash-roll in the park today. What do you say, Red?” Linda only calls her Red when she has something up her sleeve.

“Why not? It’s not like I have a thousand things to do, like helping superheroes with missions and stuff.” Linda ignores the sarcasm and grabs Barbara’s and her coat out of the closet. Barbara watches Linda's blonde hair turn brunette starting from the roots going down; fascinated by the simple power. Linda grabs her glasses from the coffee table and slips them on her face.

After they’re set to leave, Linda opens the door for Barbara, who locks it after Linda closes it behind them. As they make their way through the hall and to the elevator, Barbara lets her mind wander to the mundane events post waking up. Pity-party aside, all-in-all, it was a good morning.


End file.
